Definitions of Life
by pretty-little-rabbit
Summary: Hermione and Harry have a secret, but so does Theodore Nott. Harry/Hermione. Mentions of Attempted Rape, Obsessive behavior, Kidnapping, and harassment.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, J. K. Rowling and her publishers own everything else.

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

Rating: M

Word Count: 2,037

Warnings: Kidnapping Mentions of Attempted Rape.

Authors Note: My muse for this story was that i was randomly obsessed with my dictionary app on my IPod Touch and I was like 'oh hey i could write a story like this', so here it is, i actually did not write this as a Harry Potter story but just as a random one. Here is the Harry Potter version though.

* * *

High school years; a time most dread in some way or another. A time for friendships to for; some lasting, most not. A time for love to poke it's sickeningly sweet head out. A time for children to begin to grow into the adults they will one day end up being, to visit and live in awkward stages of their young lives. Overall High school, and unpredictable, (yet predictable) place to be at in your life. Hogwarts was just as bad, a seven year high school of sorts.

To love, a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. Love connected them; different forms of love, but love all the same, forming an odd triangle. Hermione Granger, loved Harry Potter; the way a faithful wife loves her faithful husband, she had for a long time. Never getting enough courage to tell him. Harry Potter loved Hermione the way a faithful husband loves their faithful wife, his feelings a recent development in their friendship, he believed her to be utterly adorable and un-resistable. Theodore Nott 'loved' Hermione, believing her to be the only woman ever meant for him. He claimed her as his.

Adorable; very attractive or delightful. All three found themselves thinking that word as one looked at another. Hermione believing that the way Harry's messy raven locks always found themselves twined in between long calloused fingers, messing it up indefinitely to be adorable. Harry found the way that Hermione crinkled her nose at the things she didn't like or when she smiled to be adorable. Theodore thought the way Hermione was shy and quiet around him was adorable and he just adored her for it.

To adore; 1) to regard with utmost esteem, love, and respect; honor. 2) to pay divine honor to; worship. 3) to admire very much. Three of them found something to adore in their respective love. Hermione adored Harry's compassion to people and animals, always taking care of them, she respected it. Harry adored her need to always lean more endearing, he loved it. And Theodore adored her to the point of obsession, always watching her to find another thing to adore, to worship.

Obsession; to dominate ones thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image desire. Hermione obsessed over her books, the thought of looking bad in front of Harry always being a dominate thought. Harry didn't obsess he just thought passionately about Hermione, and he selfishly kept their secret and his thoughts to himself. Theodore obsessed over _everything_ she did, burning all information on her into his brain, his dull brown eyes watching her every move.

To be selfish; devoted to or caring only for oneself; concerned primarily with ones own interests, benefits, welfare, etc. regardless of others. Hermione tried not to be selfish, in fact she was selfless, never complaining even though the secrecy killed her inside, freezing over her very warm heart a little each day. Harry was a very selfish man, keeping the advance in his and Hermione's relationship quite, hurting her in the process, as unintentional as it may be. Theodore selfishly watched Hermione, never thinking of her thoughts or feelings, only his, blissfully unaware of the selfishness kept relationship.

Secrecy; the state or condition of being secret, hidden or concealed. Hermione's biggest secret was the only thing she wanted to shout to the world, her newly formed relationship something she was very proud of... Shh... It's a secret. Harry didn't particularly like secrets, hated keeping them but this time he had to, she was his and his alone. If their relationship were to get out people would look at her. She was a secret worth keeping. Theodore thought his watching Hermione was a secret but Harry knew and everyday he loathed the man more and more.

To loathe; to feel disgust or intense aversion for. Hermione loathed cherries, anything that smelled tasted of cherries, and when she was offered a cherry sucker from Theodore she looked at it sneered and turned back to Harry who held out a grape one; her favorite. Harry loathed Theodore, he was harassing his girl by following her, trying to touch her and talk to her. He did not like that at all. Theodore loathed Harry, he had everything Theodore wanted, except for Hermione he had yet to lose her to the raven haired Saviour.

Harassed; to be disturbed persistently, to be tormented with troubles, or cares, to be bothered continually; pestered, persecuted. Hermione has never been harassed. That is until now, she slowly started to notice Theodore's strange behavior with her, trying to grab her attention, needing to be close to her, always touching her. It was getting so bad that he had come to outside her private rooms one day. She was scared, Harry glared anytime Theodore was near, he was harassing his girl, not the best idea. At all. Theodore was enjoying himself, he did not think of it as harassing, he just liked touching her, and getting all her attention. He just wanted her attention, her love.

Fear; a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc; whether the threat is real or imagined; the feeling or condition of being afraid. Hermione had a healthy amount of fear in her life, mainly about unimportant things; spiders clowns, snakes, dolls, Zombies, being alone. But this feeling, intense, earth shattering, life changing fear was new. It clawed at her, eating her inside out. She struggled a great amount. Kicking, punching, clawing; but to no avail. She was trapped, trapped by fear and restraints. He had gotten to her, drugged her drink somehow, and then. Then he had taken her somewhere, she had woken up to him standing over her, smiling an eerily, a bone chilling smile. She struggled, and didn't give up. Harry couldn't find her! She was gone, disappeared! It had been two days, two days, without her being seen by anyone! Theodore was gone too and that stroke the most fear in his heart. Theodore was on top of the world, he had his girl! He was fearless, brave, he was getting cocky. He was going to have his girl anyway he wanted.

Give up; to abandon hope, despair, to surrender; relinquish. Hermione couldn't give up! To give up would mean that he had won, he couldn't win, that would embarrass her, her family, and especially Harry; he would look at her with disgust. She would not give up. Harry refused to give up his search, five days had passed now, no sign, but he wouldn't give up on his love, his heart, he would get what was his. She would be back in his arms safe soon, she just had to hold on. "Please," He begged, "Hold on.". Theodore would not give up on her love, he would earn it no matter what. She would be his body and soul.

Embarrass; to cause confusion and shame to; make uncomfortable, self conscious, disconcert, abash. Never before had she been so embarrassed, she had allowed Theodore to capture her, and he had slipped something into the water he had forcefully poured down her throat. Now she lay on his bed in nothing but her bra and underwear. He had stripped her while she was unable to move. She feared what he would do when he came back from wherever he was. To soon the medicine knocked her out and she missed the yelling and pounding of her rescue team. Harry had finally found the place Theodore had taken her, a run down building that was on the outskirts of town. He and the Aurors entered and the yelling began. Theodore would not give up, threatening to kill a passed out and nearly naked Hermione, this enraged Harry. Theodore smirked as he held the wand to Hermione, if she couldn't be his, she would be no ones.

Enrage; to make extremely angry; put into rage, infuriate. Harry had never been so angry, Theodore dared to _touch_ _his_ Hermione, even going as far as to _drug_ and _undress_ her. Oh, he would pay, fortunately for Theodore not by his hand or wand. Harry would not harm Theodore in fear of being forced to leave Hermione because of his crime. Not after this, not after he had let her down once. Hate built in his heart as he thought of Theodore now that his rage had faded slightly.

Hate; to dislike intensely, or passionately; feel extreme aversion for or extreme hostility toward; detest. Hermione did not hate anything, or one (until now), she may dislike something immensely, for example she disliked cherries, she disliked the sea, any natural body of water actually, she disliked a few people, but hey who didn't? Most claimed to 'hate' those people but not her, that is until now. She _hated _Theodore, she _hated_ what he tried to do to her, what he managed to do to her. She _hated_ that she was so weak, she _hated_ how dirty she felt. She _hated_ Theodore Nott. Harry has never been either a 'hater' or a 'lover', he has been neutral in those areas, never feeling to much emotion for anyone outside of those he deemed worthy; such as Hermione, his family and his closest friends. But at the moment he _hated_ Theodore with all his heart, he had dared to harm his love, his heart. He had gotten _so_ _close_ to taking her innocence, one of the things he wished to protect for as long as he could. His constant stalking had already taken some of that innocence. She was so very precious to him and he had almost lost her forever. He couldn't help but hate himself, if only he had let her reveal their relationship this may have never had happened, he could have had people watching out for her. Theodore hated Harry. No if, and, or buts about it. He hated Harry. He had just about had his girl forever. Once she saw how beautifully they fit together she would have stayed. But no, Harry had to come and 'save the girl', it was unnecessary. Theodore would never hurt her and she would have stayed. She would have been _his_.

Reveal; to make known, disclose, divulge. Hermione never revealed to anyone but her immediate family, Harry and the police what happened in that room. She couldn't; it scared her. She still even a year later feared being alone. Harry and Hermione's relationship had been revealed in the days he was looking for her, when asked why it had been a secret, his answer was, "She was mine and I didn't want to share. But I regret it now, if I had said something... Maybe she wouldn't have been..." He would then look back at her and smile sadly, making sure she was there; alive and well. Theodore's actions were never revealed to anyone but the judge and jury, having requested a private case which only the families and Harry attended. Theodore had cursed out Harry at the first chance he got and begged Hermione to reconsider, they were meant for each other. She just sneered and looked away, cuddling into Harry's side.

Fearless; without fear; bold or brave; intrepid. Hermione was living with the fact that she would always be looking over her shoulder in fear of Theodore. But she had Harry; who only had to wrap his arms around her ans she suddenly could not find it in herself to be afraid of anything but leaving the warm broad arms. Suddenly she would become fearless, no worries, no fears, just Harry and herself. Harry had a _very_ short list of fears; oceans, dementors, and the biggest and most important; losing Hermione again. He would protect her, never let go, he would not lose her, never again. He would he her 'fearless' protector even when it came to facing his fears to save her.


End file.
